El pastelero
by PaulaWatson
Summary: El señor Hudson se obsesiona con los postres. ¿Cual será el motivo oculto? / Este fanfic participa en el rally 'The Game Is On' del foro 'I am Sherlocked'


Este fic participa en el rally 'The Game is On' del foro 'I am Sherlocked'.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard!

Beta: Violette Moore

 **El Pastelero.**

John y Sherlock notaban al señor Hudson algo raro, aunque Sherlock aun no sabía el motivo de sus repentinas salidas, ni la razón por la que siempre estaba cocinando postres.

Últimamente, él señor Hudson se pasaba el día entre bizcochos y magdalenas, intentando que quedaran deliciosos, cosa extraña en un hombre de su edad. Haciéndoselos probar a ambos para juzgar su sabor y textura. Debían quedar perfectos.

¿No era todo esto un poco sospechoso?¿Se habrá vuelto loco y por eso estaba obsesionado con hacer postres? Pensaban ambos.

A Sherlock Holmes no le gusta no saber, tiene que tenerlo todo bajo control. Por lo que decidió averiguar que pasaba.

Ese día, se levantó temprano y oyó al señor Hudson en el piso de abajo, probablemente cocinando postres de nuevo.

El detective se vistió rápidamente, y fue a ver al señor Hudson, con la excusa de que necesitaba sal para un experimento. Como había pensado, seguía cocinando, hoy estaba preparando scones, aunque no le estaban saliendo muy bien a juzgar por la cantidad de scones que había desechado.

Tras revisar lo que hacía el anciano, volvió a subir, esperando algún movimiento por parte de él.

Si al final resultaba que todo era producto de la vejez y que por eso se obsesionaba con cosas sin sentido como los postres, él quedaría como un tonto.

Oyó ruidos abajo y tras eso, una puerta cerrándose. El casero había salido, por lo que el moreno no dudo en seguirlo, aunque dejo a John durmiendo en el apartamento, prefirió no despertarlo.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió rápidamente la puerta, el anciano solo había cruzado media calle, al parecer se dirigía al supermercado.

Lo siguió cuando entró en la tienda, en la que compró un perfume, ¿Para que querría él un perfume nuevo? No era de ese tipo de hombres que usaba colonia a menudo.

Salió del supermercado y se echó una gran cantidad de colonia, cosa innecesaria.

Se dirigió calle abajo, y Sherlock le siguió, manteniendo una distancia considerable entre ambos, no quería ser visto.

El señor Hudson entró en una pastelería, por lo que Sherlock lo siguió, aunque al entrar él ya no estaba allí.¿Como había salido si solo hay una entrada? La otra puerta era la que daba a casa del pastelero y él no podía estar allí, ¿no?

Empujó suavemente la puerta, que daba a un amplio salón con una pequeña mesa a un lado, allí estaban el señor Hudson y el pastelero sentados, tomando el té, aparentemente coqueteando.

Sherlock salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a Baker Street.

—John, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó Sherlock entrando en el apartamento.

—Sí, estoy aquí. —respondió el rubio desde la cocina, estaba preparándose un té.

—Ya sé lo que le pasa al señor Hudson, lo he averiguado. —sentenció orgulloso.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó asombrado. Ya sabía lo brillante que era su amigo, pero aun así se sorprendía.

—Fácil, lo he seguido, tras ir al supermercado y comprar una colonia demasiado cara para su economía, hecho que muestra que buscaba impresionar a alguien, se dirigió a la pastelería, aunque cuando entré ya no estaba allí, y no salió por la puerta, dado que solo hay una y habría notado si hubiera salido. Él fue a casa del pastelero, estuvieron tomando un té y charlando. Mantiene un romance con el pastelero, desde hace unas pocas semanas, si mi intuición no falla. Quieren mantenerlo en secreto, si no ya nos habríamos enterado. Él teme que lo juzguen por ser viudo y estar con un hombre, las mujeres y hombres de la edad de la señor Hudson son absurdamente conservadores y chismosos.

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué hacía tantos pasteles, buscaba impresionarlo.

—Sherlock asintió por la pequeña deducción de John, se sentía muy orgulloso cuando su amigo deducía algo.

Oyeron el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta, lo que indicaba que su casero ya había llegado, ambos bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con él.

—¡Felicidades señor Hudson! Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. —dijo John dulcemente.

—No debería intentar ocultar nada, siempre lo averiguaré. —dijo Sherlock sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo al anciano.

—Oh, es imposible mantener algo en secreto con vosotros aquí. —rió.

—Vamos, entrad a casa, voy a preparar el té.

Y así pasaron la tarde, escuchando la historia de como el señor Hudson se enamoró del pastelero.


End file.
